paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Turret
The SWAT Van Turret is a special enemy in Payday 2, unlocked on February 10th 2015 as part of The Hype Train community event, at gallons of hype fuel. It was released during the Spring Break Event (13-21 March) on day 5. Overview The SWAT Van Turret is composed of a black armored SWAT van with a automated turret on top of it that features a laser targeting module. The SWAT van is stationary and the turret acts as the law enforcer's version of the sentry gun. The turret itself has a medium attack range, but when made friendly with the use of an ECM jammer, it gains a significant range boost, capable of gunning down even Snipers if it happens to scan over them. Despite being mechanical, the SWAT Van Turret does have an applied "headshot" damage multiplier. Once the armor plates surrounding the targeting lens are destroyed, the fragile lens becomes exposed, which serves as the unit's "head", and any shot landed there will receive a 200x damage boost. Due to this, this special unit bears many similarities to a Skulldozer, albeit a stationary one. It does not appear in indoor heists like Mallcrasher, Big Bank, Hoxton Breakout Day 2, and various outdoor scenarios like Train or White Xmas do not contain the space for this special enemy. The SWAT Van Turret can be pointed out via spotting. However, no heisters have special voice lines (they say lines such as "look out!") and the turret does not take extra damage from Spotter. It's anticipated that new voicework expected in summer 2015 will fix this. Appearances *Bank Heist (all variants) *Diamond Store *Election Day (Day 2 - Warehouse) *Framing Frame (Day 2) *Four Stores *GO Bank *Firestarter (Day 3) *Hoxton Breakout (Day 1) *Hoxton Revenge *Meltdown *Watchdogs (Day 1) Strategy Like Cloakers, the turret tends to spawn in set locations, but can appear at any time: rather than spawning immediately, the turret can remain dormant inside any SWAT van in the map, instead unfolding only when one or more characters ventures too close. As such, players should exercise great care in the maps above lest they put themselves at risk of a surprise attack. Instead of using audio like other specials, the turret instead relies on visual means to telegraph its attacks. Whilst the laser obviously indicates the direction of attack, the colour indicates its status: red means hostile to the players, amber indicates the eight second reload is underway, green means friendly to players (and hostile to the FBI), and flashing green indicates the ECM controlling it is about to end. Note that because the SWAT van itself isn't destroyed (only the turret) the SWAT Van Turret cannot respawn. Unless they can be avoided, players should co-ordinate to destroy SWAT Van Turrets and then resume normal heisting. Health The turret has a very high total health, though this is partially countered by damage multipliers granted to players. Additionally, the reason for its (at least initial) durability is due to the armor plating on the front: impenetrable even by armor piercing rounds, players must whittle away at the plate in order to expose the turret's weak point, the targeting lens. Damage against the plate is capped at x7 for explosives, with an additional cap applied after that prevents any type of attack - bullet or explosive - from dealing more than 750 damage, meaning that a high damage weapon such as the HRL-7 will have much of its potential firepower negated; this is additionally restricted as the damage stacking caused by hitting multiple armor plates (as seen with Bulldozers) does not apply to the turret. As such, massive damage weapons like the aforementioned HRL-7 and Thanatos .50 cal, will be very inefficient, whereas the GL40, Frag Grenades or a shotgun with HE Rounds are highly recommended. It is very dangerous to attempt to use the HRL-7 on the turret while it is firing at you because the turret's high rate of fire means it can shoot down the rocket as soon as it's fired, downing the player in line-of-sight of the turret where it will be hard for others to revive you. If using the HRL-7, get someone else to distract the turret or wait for it to reload in order to safely hit it. Once exposed, the targeting lens (where the laser is emitted) can be damaged. It is highly recommended players concentrate fire at this time, abusing the x200 damage bonus with automatic or high-damage weapons and working together to quickly finish it. Another way to deal with the turret is to deploy your own sentry gun to fight fire with fire, or use it as a distraction to allow the rest of the team to flank and destroy the threat. If your sentry gun has a shield it will prove a big advantage, since the bulletproof plating can block all attempts at dealing damage from the SWAT Van Turret. Damage The turret has a rate of fire of 1000 rounds/minute, so it is advisable to confront it while it focused elsewhere, friendly, or performing its 8-second reload (yellow laser). The turret's damage also increases with difficulty, and carries a x4 damage multiplier at less than eight metres; combined with 400 round magazines, players must either combine heavy armour (or cover) and distance or very high dodge and speed lest they be ripped to shreds. Due to how dodging and taking damage works, it is possible to continue proccing dodge for as long as the turret shoots the player (with no other units doing so) while taking no damage, making for a useful distraction to take on the turret. Should players get between ten and eight metres of the vehicle, damage begins to severely ramp upwards from x1.1 to x4 as they approach and, should a player deal reasonable damage when less than eight metres away, they will be subject to flashbang attacks from the turret. With the turret receiving a maximum multiplier of x4 for those within an eight metre radius, the damage of every bullet stacks accordingly: ECMs Placing an ECM anywhere on the map will cause the gun to temporarily target law enforcers, the targeting laser changing from red to green to reflect this. When the ECM's effect is almost over the laser will flash notifying heisters to move to cover before the turret turns on them. When the turret is friendly, nearby law enforcers will attempt to seek cover instead of attacking it. Players can either move through open ground while the turret covers them, or take advantage of its lack of hostility, by exposing or destroying the targeting lens. Trivia * It appears to be based off of the Protector RWS Turret fitted with varying levels of additional armor plates. * As there is no visible operator manning the turret, this is the first non-human special enemy. * The SWAT Van Turret is not the new special enemy by GenSec that was mentioned in the CrimeFest milestone. * If multiple SWAT Van Turrets appear close to one another, one ECM Jammer will affect all of them the same way. * The SWAT Van Turret has the highest "headshot" damage multiplier of all enemy units in Payday 2, at a staggering 200x. *Along with the Taser, the SWAT Van Turret is one of two special units in Payday 2 that does not have to be specifically killed to fulfill the requirement of an achievement. References Video Spring Break Behind The Scenes - Day 5|Spring Break Day 5 Behind The Scenes - SWAT Van Turret. Category:Special enemies (Payday 2)